my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Barney
Season 1 Ep 1.: "The Queen of Make Believe" Ep 2.: "My Family's Just Right for Me" Ep 3.: "Playing It Safe" Ep 4.: "Hop to It!" Ep 5.: "Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!" Ep 6.: "Four Seasons Day" Ep 7.: "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard" Ep 8.: "Going Places!" Ep 9.: "Caring Means Sharing" Ep 10.: "Down on Barney's Farm" Ep 11.: "What's That Shadow?" Ep 12.: "Happy Birthday, Barney!" Ep 13.: "Alphabet Soup!" *Hollywoodedge, Train Long From Dista PE064401 Ep 14.: "Our Earth, Our Home" *Hollywoodedge, Morning Park Birds Me PE010501 Ep 15.: "Let's Help Mother Goose!" *Hollywoodedge, Morning Park Birds Me PE010501 Ep 16.: "Be a Friend" *Hollywoodedge, Morning Park Birds Me PE010501 Ep 17.: "I Just Love Bugs" Ep 18.: "When I Grow Up..." *Hollywoodedge, Baby Laughs VariousS PE144601 *Hollywoodedge, Jackhammer Low Knock PE198301 *Hollywoodedge, Morning Park Birds Me PE010501 *Music Box Lullaby in E Major Ep 19.: "1-2-3-4-5 Senses!" *Hollywoodedge, Morning Park Birds Me PE010501 Ep 20.: "Practice Makes Music" *Hollywoodedge, Morning Park Birds Me PE010501 Ep 21.: "Hi, Neighbor!" Ep 22.: "A Camping We Will Go!" Ep 23.: "A Splash Party, Please" Ep 24.: "Carnival of Numbers" Ep 25.: "A World of Music" Ep 26.: "Doctor Barney is Here!" Ep 27.: "Oh, What a Day!" Ep 28.: "Home Sweet Homes" Ep 29.: "Hola, Mexico!" Ep 30.: "Everyone is Special" *Hollywoodedge, Morning Park Birds Me PE010501 Season 2 Ep 1.: "Falling for Autumn!" Ep 2.: "Grandparents are Grand! (1993)" Ep 3.: "May I Help You?" *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503 Ep 4.: "Red, Blue and Circles Too!" *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015806 *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 6 SS016506 (Heard once when Barney throws a hula hoop in the air.) *Hollywoodedge, Decending Gong Hit CRT015808 *Hollywoodedge, Springy Boinge Long CRT016202 (Heard once when Tina hurts her arm with a hula hoop.) Ep 5.: "Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!" Ep 6.: "Hoo's in the Forest?" Ep 7.: "I Can Do That!" *Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 (1st boing) *Sound Ideas, BELL, FIGHT - BOXING RING FIGHT BELL: SINGLE RING, SPORTS Ep 8.: "Grown-Ups for a Day!" *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 1 SS016501/Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503 *Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boing Jews Ha CRT016201 *Hollywoodedge, Whistle Wbulb Horn CRT020801 Ep 9.: "Picture This!" *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 (2nd trumpet heard once during the story of "Our Silly Book.") Ep 10.: "Look at Me, I'm 3!" *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015807 (1st boing) *Sound Ideas, NOISEMAKER - HORN: TOOT, PARTY, TOY Ep 11.: "The Exercise Circus!" *Hollywoodedge, Bang Whonk CRT032404 *Hollywoodedge, Boings For Impacts CRT016701 *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015805 *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 6 SS016506 *Hollywoodedge, Decending Gong Hit CRT015808 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 *Hollywoodedge, Short Bulb Horn Honk CRT020701 *Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boing Jews Ha CRT016201 Ep 12.: "My Favorite Things" Ep 13.: "The Dentist Makes Me Smile" Ep 14.: "Stop, Look and Be Safe!" Ep 15.: "An Adventure in Make-Believe" Ep 16.: "The Alphabet Zoo" *Native American Flute 01 Ep 17.: "Having Tens of Fun!" Ep 18.: "A Very Special Delivery!" Season 3 Ep 1.: "Shawn and the Beanstalk" Ep 2.: "If the Shoe Fits..." *Hollywoodedge, Ascending Whistles CRT057901 *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 1 SS016501/Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT *Hollywoodedge, Night Ambience Light PE011701/Sound Ideas, CRICKET - TWO CRICKETS CHIRPING, ANIMAL, INSECT *Hollywoodedge, Springy Boinge Long CRT016202 Ep 3.: "Room for Everyone" *HollywoodEdge (Europe Edition), Roland UK - Baby Cries/Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Ep 4.: "I Can Be a Firefighter!" *Sound Ideas, ALARM, SMOKE DETECTOR - RESIDENTIAL SMOKE DETECTOR GOING OFF Ep 5.: "Shopping for a Surprise!" Ep 6.: "Anyway You Slice It" *Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 (1st boing) Ep 7.: "Twice Is Nice!" *Hollywoodedge, Inflate Pop Bubble CRT049104 (Pop only) Ep 8.: "On the Move" *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503 Ep 9.: "A Welcome Home" Ep 10.: "Classical Cleanup" Ep 11.: "Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends" Ep 12.: "Gone Fishing!" Ep 13.: "At Home with Animals" Ep 14.: "It's Raining, It's Pouring..." Ep 15.: "Camera Safari" Ep 16.: "Who's Who on the Choo Choo?" Ep 17.: "Are We There Yet?" *Hollywoodedge, Car Skid Short Medium TE047102 *Hollywoodedge, Old Car Horns Single CRT021302 *Hollywoodedge, Whistle Human Finger PE139801 (slow pace) Ep 18.: "Ship, Ahoy!" Ep 19.: "Hats Off to BJ!" Ep 20.: "Up We Go!" Season 4 Ep 1.: "First Day of School" *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 Ep 2.: "Is Everybody Happy?" *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 5 SS016505 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 *Hollywoodedge, Wood Crash Large PE113501 Ep 3.: "Pennies, Nickels, Dimes" *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503 Ep 4.: "We've Got Rhythm" *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057506 Ep 5.: "Tick Tock Clocks!" Ep 6.: "Waiting for Mr. MacRooney" Ep 7.: "Let's Build Together" Ep 8.: "It's Tradition" Ep 9.: "A Picture of Health" Ep 10.: "Play Ball!" *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 Ep 11.: "A Different Kind of Mystery" *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 1 SS016501/Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 Ep 12.: "Going on a Bear Hunt" Ep 13.: "Let's Eat!" Ep 14.: "Tree-Mendous Trees" Ep 15.: "Good, Clean Fun!" Ep 16.: "Easy, Breezy Day!" Ep 17.: "All Mixed Up" Ep 18.: "Oh, Brother...She's My Sister" Ep 19.: "Once a Pond a Time" Ep 20.: "E-I-E-I-O" Season 5 Ep 1.: "Books Are Fun!" Ep 2.: "Trading Places" Ep 3.: "Safety First!" Ep 4.: "Circle of Friends" Ep 5.: "The One and Only You" Ep 6.: "Barney's Band" Ep 7.: "Try It, You'll Like It!" Ep 8.: "Colors All Around" Ep 9.: "Howdy, Friends!" Ep 10.: "Seven Days a Week" *Hollywoodedge, Ascending Whistles CRT057901 Ep 11.: "Hidden Treasures" Ep 12.: "A Royal Welcome" Ep 13.: "Sweet As Honey" *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 Ep 14.: "First Things First!" Ep 15.: "Aunt Rachel is Here!" Ep 16.: "It's a Rainy Day!" Ep 17.: "Easy Does It!" *Hollywoodedge, Ascending Whistles CRT057901 *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 1 SS016501/Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - BICYCLE HORN, THREE TOOTS *Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - WIND WHISTLE SCAT *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - BIG BOING (very low volume) *Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FAST SLIDE UP AND DOWN 01 (very low volume) Ep 18.: "What's in a Name?" Ep 19.: "A Very Special Mouse" Ep 20.: "A Package of Friendship" *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015804 *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 1 SS016501/Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 6 SS016506 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 *Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 (1st boing) *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Season 6 Ep 1.: "Stick with Imagination!" Ep 2.: "Itty Bitty Bugs" *Hollywoodedge, Med High Pitch Boing CRT016001 (1st boing) Ep 3.: "Grandparents Are Grand (1999)" *Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 (1st boing) Ep 4.: "Snack Time!" *Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057603 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST ZING WHISTLE, ZIP Ep 5.: "A Sunny, Snowy Day" Ep 6.: "You've Got to Have Art" Ep 7.: "Five Kinds of Fun!" Ep 8.: "Count Me In!" Ep 9.: "Who's Who at the Zoo?" Ep 10.: "Birthday Olé" Ep 11.: "Excellent Exercise!" *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015804 (low volume) *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 1 SS016501/Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 2 SS016502/Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 5 SS016505 *Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Streaks 6 SS016506 *Hollywoodedge, Medlow Pitch Boing CRT015902 (1st boing) *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 *Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057601 *Hollywoodedge, Slide Whistle In Out CRT057602 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 14 Single PE117301 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 15 Single PE117401 *Hollywoodedge, Swish 32 ElectronicS PE119101 *Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boings 7 Type CRT015901 (1st boing) *Hollywoodedge, Twangy Boingohyoyo CRT016203 (low volume) *Sound Ideas, BIRD, DUCK - SINGLE DUCK QUACKING, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, CHICKEN - BARNYARD, C.U. CLUCK, SQUAWK, FLAP, ANIMAL, BIRD *Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 01 Ep 12.: "Brushing Up on Teeth" Ep 13.: "A "Little" Mother Goose" Ep 14.: "Good Job!" Ep 15.: "It's Home to Me" Ep 16.: "How Does Your Garden Grow?" Ep 17.: "You Can Do It!" Ep 18.: "Here Comes the Firetruck!" Ep 19.: "Ready, Set, Go!" Ep 20.: "You Are Special" Season 7 Ep 1.: "All Aboard!" Ep 2.: "Up, Down and Around!" Ep 3.: "Tea-riffic Manners" Ep 4.: "Puppy Love" Ep 5.: "Bunches of Boxes" Ep 6.: "Stop! Go!" Ep 7.: "Red, Yellow, and Blue!" Ep 8.: "Play for Exercise!" Ep 9.: "Come Blow Your Horn!" Ep 10.: "A New Friend" Ep 11.: "Numbers! Numbers!" Ep 12.: "This Way In! This Way Out!" Ep 13.: "Spring Into Fun!" Ep 14.: "Play It Safe!" Ep 15.: "Three Lines, Three Corners" Ep 16.: "A Parade of Bikes" Ep 17.: "It's a Happy Day!" Ep 18.: "My Family and Me" Ep 19.: "Splish! Splash!" Ep 20.: "BJ's Really Cool House" Season 8 Ep 1.: "A Fountain of Fun" Ep 2.: "On Again, Off Again" Ep 3.: "Sharing Is Caring!" Ep 4.: "Here Kitty, Kitty" Ep 5.: "Once Upon a Fairy Tale" Ep 6.: "It's Hot! It's Cold!" Ep 7.: "A Perfectly Purple Day" Ep 8.: "Day and Night" Ep 9.: "Play Piano with Me!" Ep 10.: "A Picture of Friendship" Ep 11.: "A-Counting We Will Go!" Ep 12.: "A Little Big Day" Ep 13.: "A World of Friends" Ep 14.: "Who's Your Neighbor?" Ep 15.: "Squares, Squares Everywhere" Ep 16.: "Let's Go for a Ride!" Ep 17.: "That Makes Me Mad!" Ep 18.: "It's Your Birthday, Barney!" Ep 19.: "It's Showtime!" Ep 20.: "At Home in the Park" Season 9 Ep 1.: "Everybody's Got Feelings" Ep 2.: "Caring Hearts" Ep 3.: "Let's Make Music!" Ep 4.: "Movin' Along" Ep 5.: "Let Your Creativity Fly!" Ep 6.: "Imagine That!" Ep 7.: "All About Me" Ep 8.: "My Baby Brother" Ep 9.: "Keep On Truckin'" Ep 10.: "I'm A Builder" Ep 11.: "Coming On Strong" Ep 12.: "Let's Play Games!" Ep 13.: "You Can Count On Me!" Ep 14.: "A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes" Ep 15.: "Easy as ABC" Ep 16.: "Look What I Can Do!" Ep 17.: "Making A Move!" Ep 18.: "Home, Safe Home" Ep 19.: "On the Road Again!" Ep 20.: "My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist" Season 10 Ep 1.: "Welcome, Cousin Riff" / "Special Skills" Ep 2.: "Airplanes" / "Boats" Ep 3.: "Butterflies" / "Bugs" Ep 4.: "Shapes" / "Colors" Ep 5.: "Seeing" / "Hearing" Ep 6.: "Glad to Be Me" / "Arts" Ep 7.: "Movement" / "BJ's Snack Attack" Ep 8.: "Counting" / "Letters" Ep 9.: "Pets" / "Vets" Ep 10.: "Winter" / "Summer" Ep 11.: "Caring" / "Rhythm" Ep 12.: "Playing Games" / "Fun with Reading" Ep 13.: "Making Mistakes" / "Separation" Ep 14.: "Days of the Week" / "Sharing" Ep 15.: "Rabbits" / "Ducks and Fish" Ep 16.: "Mother Goose" / "Fairy Tales" Ep 17.: "Things I Can Do" / "Differences" Ep 18.: "Dancing" / "Singing" Ep 19.: "Neighborhood" / "Careers" Ep 20.: "China" / "Kenya" Season 11 Ep 1.: "Pistachio" / "Full Team Ahead" Ep 2.: "The Magic Words" / "Litterbot" Ep 3.: "Bop 'til You Drop" / "The Sleepless Sleepover" Ep 4.: "Little Red Rockin' Hood" / "The Whole Truth" Ep 5.: "The Wind and the Sun" / "The Nature of Things" Ep 6.: "The New Kid" / "Grandpa's Visit" Ep 7.: "Barney's Big Garden" / "Listen!" Ep 8.: "Lost and Found" / "Pot Full of Sunshine" Ep 9.: "Trail Boss Barney" / "Get Happy!" Ep 10.: "For the Fun of It" / "Starlight, Star Bright" Ep 11.: "Big As Barney" / "No, No, No!" Ep 12.: "The Emperor's Contest" / "Beethoven's Hear!" Ep 13.: "Guess Who?" / "Sweet Treats" Ep 14.: "Best In Show" / "The Chase" Ep 15.: "Dream Big" / "That's What A Mommy Is" Ep 16.: "The Shrinking Blankey" / "The Awful Tooth" Ep 17.: "The Blame Game" / "What's Your Name?" Ep 18.: "The Magic Caboose" / "BJ The Great" Ep 19.: "Gift of the Dinos" / "A Visit to Santa" Ep 20.: "Riff's Musical Zoo" / "The Princess and the Frog" Season 12 Ep 1.: "Way to Go!: A Travel Adventure" Ep 2.: "The Misbegotten Moon: A Space Adventure" Ep 3.: "The Sword in the Sandbox: A Storybook Adventure" Ep 4.: "Riff to the Rescue!: A Wild West Adventure" Ep 5.: "Lights! Camera! Action!: A Movie Adventure" Ep 6.: "To Catch a Thief: A Mystery Adventure" Ep 7.: "The Magic Lamp: A Travel Adventure" Ep 8.: "The Amazing Captain Pickles: A Hero Adventure" Ep 9.: "A Game for Everyone: A Sports Adventure" Ep 10.: "The Reluctant Dragon: A Fairy Tale Adventure" Season 13 Ep 1.: "Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico" Ep 2.: "Big Brother Rusty: China" Ep 3.: "¡Ahora Mismo!: Spain" Ep 4.: "Venice, Anyone?: Italy" Ep 5.: "Sweeter Than Candy: Greece" Ep 6.: "The Music Box: Switzerland" Ep 7.: "The Good Egg: Kenya" Ep 8.: "A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii" Ep 9.: "Bonjour, Barney!: France" Ep 10.: "Home Sweet Earth: The Rainforest" Category:Sound Effects Used Pages Category:Pages with broken file links